ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Ciputra lights
On May 27 2017 at 8:51 PM, Me and my two brothers saw something we will never forget , a U.F.O. The story begins in a normal evening in the ciputra residence building G3. The sky was clear with no clouds visible, and my building was located left alligned with the highway. In my room on the twelfth floor I have a view looking down the highway leading a few kilometers to the airport. At the time of the sighting 1 minute before, at 8:50 pm I was on my laptop, My brothe 30 seconds later came in to ask me about an instagram picture he had posted and requested I let him borrow my phone to preview the picture. Everything was normal until my brother ran up to the window and exclaimed “what is that thing!?”. Being curious me and my 7 year old brother got up and took a look. We saw a strange glowing light about 2 kilometers in to the distance. With my little brother only being seven he originaly anounced to me “it could be an alien spaceship!”. I new this was nonsense and living 5 kilometers away from the airport I presumed it was just a helicopter, as it moved in ways a plane could not,like stedily rising up into the sky and peforming mid air swift u-turns. But I then realised from hearing multiple helicopters before I new there had to be noise. There was no noise whatsoever. My mind was flashing with posible explanitions for the sighting but nothing seemed logical enough…Suddenly atlast I thought to myself “It must be a drone!” . I told my brothers what I thought it was and they nodded in agreement, everthing seemed solved… or so we thought. For 2 more minutes we watched it fly around then over a building it rised and came closer. Now it was clear, this was no drone. As it aproached us I watched as it came into view. It was like a strange floating white box but gray from the night. It had no visible rotors, and seemed to have strange instruments atached to the top. As I looked closer it started to rise as It faded away into the night sky, Gone. As it was fading my brother yelled for me to get my phone to start filming and as I got back we hear my brother describe it the same way I did. As a strange white box. It was gone but I kept seeing a glimse of its bright green glow show up everyonce in a while. I looked at my phone there it was a solid green flying object dancing around the night sky, we all rushed to our Mum to explain what we just saw but to our displeasure she dismissed the sightings as strong lasers from the club down the road. We ran back but it was gone. It did not return as I wrote this paper half an hour after the sightings. It was over. '' '' Category:Your Stories!